Perfect Words
by Keynn
Summary: The difference between loving and being in love and looking and being beautiful was as simple as knowing, without doubt, that she was the one that couldn't be lost. -- Specialshipping


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._**

* * *

**Perfect Words.**

Specialshipping

Yellow didn't know much about love, and what she did only came from the generic love one shows for a family member or their pokémon. Regardless, she was firm on the things love represented. She knew for one that when she fell in love with someone, that she was in love with them and didn't simply love them. She also knew that when she saw the person she loved she would not say 'you look amazing,' she was going to say 'you are amazing.' Because the boundary between loving and being in love was as simple as uttering one more word to insure it. Of that, she was certain.

It was Red who taught her these things.

She didn't know if she was in love with him yet. She knew only that she loved him. In that moment, where they stood, she loved him. But he had told her not that he loved her, but that he was in love with her. Every time they met or every time she healed Pika's wounds or every time he told her he would battle every villain out there to make sure that she didn't end up in the messes the dex holders always seemed to find them selves in.

He was in love with her, and she loved him.

He thought she was beautiful, she thought he looked beautiful.

Yellow didn't think that was fair to Red, because he was so much more then a pretty body and deserved so much more then an at present love.

"Your breaking up with me?"

Yellow nodded, looking at the ground, she wasn't sure how Red would take it but something told her the look in his eyes was going to make her burst out in tears if she looked up. She couldn't take that.

"Why?" He muttered, she watched as his fist clenched. He was a strong battler, and this was a battle as much as anything else. She knew he could handle it, the question was if she could. She didn't want to be the girlfriend that cried at her own disicion to end a relationship but at this rate it seemed that was how it was going to happen. It wasn't his fault he was in love with her. It was her fault she wasn't sure if she was in love with him.

"You keep on telling me your in love with me." She stated her eyes gained a glossy hue. "And I keep on telling you that I love you, but aren't you wondering if I'm in love with you back? You shouldn't have to wait Red, for someone to be in love with you." She wasn't sure if her voice was cracking but she wasn't going to be surprised if it had. They stayed in silence for a moment.

**_.:.::..::.:._**

Red was fighting a battle within himself. She was fighting a battle, too. But she wasn't a fighter so she was going to lose her battle, he knew. And he wasn't a healer so his was going to come with a lot of pain. They needed each other, Red was sure. She was in love with him, too. She just didn't know that, and up until now Red was okay to let her try and figure it out on her own, but if she needed the help, he was going to help.

He unclenched his fist and sighed, lifting his hand to rest on her cheek and lift her head to look at him.

"I'm not waiting on someone to fall in love with me. I'm waiting on the one who loves me to _be_ in love with me." He stated, his eyes held the same fire and intensity they held when he battled. The same intensity when he knew he had to win, and knew he was going to do just that. Yellow couldn't look away, not that she wanted to, she didn't want to.

"How do you know thats going to happen?" She questioned.

"Because destiny is all about two halves of a whole. If I'm in love with you and only you then there is no one else for me to love and no one else for you to be in love with." Red stated. He was always so sure, like there was only one way to get to anything and that was to hit it head on. Yellow had seen him do it time and time again and here he was, doing it again.

And then he had kissed her.

Something so like Red to do in a situation like this. And she couldn't breathe. It was like everything made since where it hadn't only moments ago. They'd never kissed before, but Yellow still knew it was suppose to feel this way. Like he was meant to stand where he did in her life and she was meant to balance his out.

Like two halves of this imaginary whole he was so sure existed, and she still couldn't breathe.

When he pulled away she wasn't confused, she wasn't lost. . . She was-

"Are you in love with me now?"

_You are beautiful._

_ You are amazing._

* * *

_I was really very happy when this idea came to me, and I can only hope that I portrayed something of what my mind had planned for it. The idea came while I was watching 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' in which Ben, upon seeing Andy said "you are beautiful" rather then "you look beautiful." and she had responded "you don't look half bad yourself."_

_Anyway, notify with errors please? :)_


End file.
